


Tension

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with some plot, Power Play, Slow Build, Smut, had to add monokuma despite the fact he was only there for one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just something to satiate my desires





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance.

It's not as though they meant for this to happen.

It was just relieving tension.

The kind of life-threatening tension.

The kind of tension that would drive them mad if it lingered.

* * *

 

It began with that accursed motive. Monokuma stating a dorm would be locked until nighttime. It just so happens that as these two were in the library, discussing a book, they heard a faint click. The woman would rush to the door, trying the doorknob. _Of course_ , it didn't open.  _Of course_ , they were trapped in the most remote location. And  _of course_ , it had to be with her lover, not anyone she would have wished this fate upon, no, it had to be that large man with a frightening countenance. She screamed for help, only to be cut off by his stern voice.

"Do not bother screaming, if you will recall, that accursed bear has stated these walls are soundproof," Seiji arose from the table he was seated at, shutting a book.

"It still doesn't hurt to try!" The woman responded, slamming her fists against the door in the efforts that one would hear her.

His gaze directed towards her. "Silence is the most fascinating of all sound, so I would prefer it if you not scream." As he deliberated his next choice in words, his cheeks flushed to a light pink. "However, I do not entirely mind if you were to break the silent atmosphere." Upon hearing such words come from such a rugged, arrogant, well-dressed man, Ann's face flushed crimson, matching the same color as the million-dollar velvet coat the cellist wore.

"How adorable," Seiji smirked, "it appears I have embarrassed my dearest cunning widow." He soon approached the far shorter woman and planted a kiss on her lips. Something was different. Seiji was naturally domineering, yet this kiss possessed a different sensation than the rest. A sensation that sent shivers down Ann's spine, made her knees weak-- _aroused her._ She squeaked, a sound Seiji was shocked by. "A-ah, well, you know I do not fair well with compliments from you, Seiji." The knees of the scholar ground together. "Ah, yes, how true, but still, I wonder how well you would do to stand at the full might of a Tanaka, especially concerning the actions to follow." A harsh bite was placed on Ann's neck, causing her to gasp. "S-Seiji!" A rougher bite followed after the noise she made.

"How long do you wish to fail to keep your arousal a secret?" Seiji chuckled to himself, "It was rather obvious."

The comment rendered the woman a blushing and stuttering mess, ready to profusely apologize.

"However, before an apology escapes your lips, I-I must confess your figure has left me in such a similar state," once again, Seiji's face had turned red. Stuttering, how odd. Of course, odd when you take into account just  _who_ is stuttering. Much to his surprise (and to her own), she would turn around and rub her ass against his hardened and pulsing groin. His breathing labored before he took charge and smacked her rear, prompting a yelp from the woman. "How dare you act so promiscuous? What an irritating sow." He brought her to a table and pushed her onto it. "O-Of course! I apologize, master!" Seiji raised her skirt, eyeing her undergarments, wet with her own juices of arousal. "Ann, perhaps is customary of me to ask this, are you willing to allow me to fellate you?" Ann didn't even hesitate before nodding. Which, of course, made Seiji pull the aforementioned soaked undergarments down. He wasted no time in licking slowly along the strip, causing Ann to moan out his name. His tongue trailed over the folds around the bud. Another loud moan. "Remain silent, lest I gag you," he growled, before slipping his tongue inside the woman before him. His tongue swirled around, exploring the moist cavern of the woman he loved.

God, that taste.

_God, that smell. It was so intoxicating. So amazing. So arousing, not just the smell, but to hear her muffled whimpers blocked off by her palm. God, he wanted to be inside her._

"I have found myself unable to resist any longer," was his response to the whine as his tongue was pulled out of her. He got up, his eyes trailing all over her body. Her beautiful, slender legs. Her thick thighs. The curve of her hips up to her ample bosom. The swell of her breasts. The crook of her neck leading to her shoulder, and her face. God, her beautiful face. Her gorgeous face. Her pale, soft skin. Her light grey eyes. God, he loved her. Of course, if he were to say he didn't have his own private thoughts about her. Indecent ones, he'd be a dirty fucking liar. And yet, all he could think about was his burning desire to be inside of her. "Once again, an essential request, am I permitted to penetrate you?" Of course, expecting the response of a 'yes' Ann delivered, he unzipped his pants, allowing his erection to be bared. He pressed the tip, which was oozing precum, to her slick entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside her, causing the woman to wince in slight pain. "Answer me this; are you okay?"

"Of course, master." The woman responded, in but a pant.

"I suppose if you say such." He pushed deeper into her, at the ideal time, as the pain had begun to fade. He thrust his hips consecutively, his cock pushing in and out of his lover. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, as he began thrusting as deep as he could. He could feel her moist walls tightening around him. She moaned out, "Don't stop! Oh god, please don't stop!" as if he wanted to in the first place. He felt a primal urge bubbling inside him. An urge he wouldn't dare let overwhelm him, but with his heavy panting and her loud moaning, it isn't as though he could resist. He would lift her shirt and tear her bra off. Then, he would hunch over, sinking his teeth into the fleshy mound of her breast. "Oh fuck! S-Seiji!" He bit the areola, harder, sucking on her breast. All the while, he rammed into her as fast and hard as he possibly could. The pleasure they both felt reached its peak, Ann convulsing with the beginning and end of her orgasm, and Seiji filling her up with his hot seed, for once letting out a true moan.

"I assume you could refer to that as the purging of sinful desires, no?" He sighed, regaining his composure.

"I would agree." She gave a breathy exhale, before being startled with another click. The door had finally unlocked, and the nighttime announcement had gone off.


End file.
